I Wanna-Hate Be a Princess!
by Hanazawa Yuki
Summary: Kagamine Rin, gadis remaja yang sangat ingin menjadi putri kerajaan. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, gadis remaja yang membenci jabatan nya sebagai putri kerajaan. Apa yang terjadi jika mereka berdua bertemu? Author New, Based on the song 'I Wanna be a Princess' by Kagamine Rin.


Rin terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamar yang sangaaaat luas dan bertema 'putri'. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga dibuat bingung oleh seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai butler nya.

" _Hime-sama_ tidak ingat yah? Tidak apa-apa, ini silahkan sarapan nya"ucap pemuda itu dengan kalemnya meletakkan sarapan milik Rin di atas paha gadis berpita putih yang masih ditutupi selimut itu.

"Ah iya, terima kasih ya"ucap Rin ragu. Pemuda itu membungkuk sopan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Rin.

"Waaah, aku jadi putri! _MITE YO, MINNA-SAN! WATASHI WA HIME-SAMA DESU!_ "teriak Rin senang.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan nya, Rin diantar oleh seorang _maid_ berambut _soft pink_ ke kamar mandi.

"Mandi terlebih dahulu, _hime-sama_ "ucap _maid_ itu yang memberikan Rin handuk putih. Rin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, " _arigato nee_ ~"ucap gadis itu yang langsung saja ngacir kedalam kamar mandi.

Rin mandi di dalam bathub dengan gelembung-gelembung sabun yang membuatnya tertawa lepas saat ia memecahkan nya. "Ah, akhirnya aku jadi-"

 _KRIIIIIING!_

"U-uwaaah!"seru Rin kaget. Gadis itu kembali terbangun dalam kamar bernuansa _hime_ -kali ini, dia yang mendekorasi sendiri-.

" _Ko-kore wa..._ "gumam gadis itu pelan. " _Heya desu_ "lanjut gadis bermarga Kagamine itu pelan. "Jadi, yang tadi itu mimpi ya?"gumam gadis itu lagi. "Aku.. Ingin sekali menjadi putri"gumam gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu pelan. Rin menghela nafas, "haaah, kapan ya itu jadi kenyataan?" Sembari menatap jendela kamarnya, ia bergumam pelan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain,

Di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa kuning dan jingga, terdapat seorang gadis remaja terbaring diatas kasur ukuran _Queen size._

Pintu kamar dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_. "Riliane-sama, bangun! Sudah pagi"ucap pemuda itu sembari membuka gorden jendela kamar dan jendela nya.

Sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamar gadis itu dan membuat sang gadis menggerutu pelan. " _Ohayo gozaimasu_ "ucap pemuda itu hangat. Gadis yang baru bangun dari tidurnya itu membalas dengan malas, " _Ohayo, nii-san_ "balas gadis itu ogah-ogahan.

"Sudah bangun? Sarapan mu ada di meja-"

"Aku tau kok, Allen-nii! Sekarang, pergilah dari kamarku! Shoo! Shoo!"usir Riliane sambil mendorong-dorong kakak kembarnya itu keluar dari kamar nya.

 _BLAM!_

" _Yare-yare_ , dasar Riliane"ucap Allen dengan tepukan dijidatnya. Pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan kamar adik kembarnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Sementara Riliane didalam kamar,

" _Mendokusai na!_ Aku benci menjadi putri!"seru Riliane sembari memakan sarapan nya. "Kapan ya, aku bisa menjadi anak remaja biasa? Allen-niisan kan sudah biasa mengontrol politik! Sementara aku, aku hanya membantunya saja!"seru Riliane lagi.

" _Kore wa mendokusai na!_ "

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Wanna/Hate Be A Princess! punya Hanazawa Yuki**

 **Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan antek-anteknya, Evillious Chronicles milik Mothy/Akuno-P**

 **Warning! OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Alur kecepatan, Cerita hancur, Scientist! Miku dan lain-lain**

 **HAAAI~ disini dengan saya, Hanazawa Yuki! Author yang baru kembali dari masa Hiatus yang _kamvret_! **

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Rin yang berjudul 'I Wanna Be A Princess'**

 **Setting nya ini di saat Lucifenia enggak perang sama Marlon dan Elphegort! Pokoknya, Elluka sama Gumilia enggak berburu seven deadly sins, Michaela enggak mati, Riliane tahu kalau Allen itu kakak nya, Germaine sama Kyle enggak balas dendam, pokoknya setting tempat nya masih damai, sejahtera dan sentosa!**

 **Awalnya, fanfic ini mau fokus ke Rin yang menjadi putri, tapi setelah melihat comment dari video lagu tersebut, ide saya jadi terbelah XD**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari komentar yang bilang kalau Rin itu labil, di Daughter of Evil, dia bilang dia benci menjadi putri, sementara di lagu tersebut dia ingin menjadi putri**

 **Pokoknya silahkan dinikmati~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

Rin menghela nafas panjang, hari ini hari minggu tapi PR begitu menumpuk. "Ada apa Rin? Kau tampak tak sehat, ayo ke ruang kesehatan"ajak Luka khawatir, selaku _nee-san_ nya mansion Vocaloid, dia pasti khawatir dengan keadaan anggota lain.

Rin menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil, " _watashi wa daijoubu desu yo,_ Luka-nee"ucap Rin santai.

Len menatap datar adik kembar nya yang memang selalu menolak-orang-yang-ingin-menolong-nya.

"Memikirkan tentang 'aku ingiiiiiin sekali menjadi putri' lagi? Putri hanya ada di dongeng, _baka_ "ejek Len sinis. Rin tertawa sinis, "Ahahaha, mimpi ku masih jaaaaaauh lebih waras daripada mimpi mu yang ingin bertemu dengan T*u*o N*z*m* dari L**e L**e"balas Rin sengit.

"Siapa yang lebih _baka_ sekarang, Len- _unko_!"seru Rin sembari menunjuk batang hidung Len. Len mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Rin menyeringai senang, "Tch! Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan N*z*m*! BAHKAN TIDAK DALAM MIMPI MU!"teriak Rin dengan seringai kejam yang terukir di wajahnya.

"A-ano, Rin-chan..." Rin menoleh karna nama nya dipanggil, "Ada apa, Miku-nee?"tanya gadis berpita putih itu heran.

Gadis berambut teal yang diikat _twintail_ , memakai jas lab berwarna putih dan kacamata tanpa bingkai bernama Hatsune Miku itu menundukan kepalanya. "A-aku ada penemuan baru, i-ikutlah denganku!"ajak gadis berkacamata itu pada Rin.

Rin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, "Ayo!"seru Rin sembari berlari mengejar Miku yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Luka menatap Rin dengan khawatir dan menatap Kaito yang tampak asyik dengan es krim nya.

"Kaito-kun, menurutmu, apa Rin akan baik-baik saja?"tanya Luka khawatir. Kaito menatap Luka sambil tersenyum, "Aku yakin, Miku pasti cuman memberi tahu penemuan barunya, bukan membiarkan Rin mencoba"ucap Kaito pada Luka. Luka mengangguk pelan, "Aku berharap seperti itu"gumam gadis berambut _bubble-gum_ itu pelan.

"Aku membuat penemuan baru,"gumam Miku pelan. Rin tersenyum, "Benarkah? Kau beri nama apa?"tanya Rin riang. "Mesin waktu"balas Miku. Iris _Aquamarine_ milik Rin berbinar bahagia, "Benarkah?"tanya Rin semangat.

Miku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang berwarna putih dan sangat luas. "Uwaaah! _Sugoi nee,_ Miku-nee!"seru Rin bangga. " _Arigato_ , ayo kesini, mari kita coba"ucap Miku dengan senyum, dan mempersilahkan Rin duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan.

"Miku-nee ikut mencoba?"tanya Rin setelah dia duduk dikursi. Miku mengangguk, "Kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mencoba sendiri"ucap Miku, ikut duduk di sebelah Rin. "Yang mengontrol mesin nya?"tanya Rin lagi.

"Tetap aku, kita akan kembali ke masa lalu, tapi kau mau tahun berapa?"tanya Miku sembari bersibuk-ria dengan mesin nya. Rin tampak berpikir sebentar, "Aku tahu! Tahun 499 EC!"seru Rin riang. Miku mengangguk dan mulai berkutat dengan mesin-mesin yang Rin tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah, alat ini siap, kau siap, Rin-chan?"tanya Miku. Rin mengangguk, "Masa lalu, kami dataaaaang!"seru Rin riang.

* * *

Sementara itu, disisi Riliane.

"Huwaaaaah, Michaelaaaaaa!"seru Riliane sembari memeluk gadis berambut teal yang ingin dia temui di Elphegort. Michaela kebingungan, "Ada apa, Riliane?"tanya Michaela bingung.

"Sebelumnya, mari ke kamar ku dahulu,"aja Michaela pada putri pirang yang masih memeluknya erat.

Dikamar Michaela,

"Nah, sekarang ada apa, Riliane?"tanya Michaela. "A-aku benci menjadi putri! Sangat merepotkan!"umpat Riliane sebal. Michaela menghela nafas, "lalu? Memang nya aku harus apa?"tanya Michaela to the point.

Riliane mengerucutkan bibir nya, "Hueeee! Mika jahat!"seru Riliane seraya melempar bantal berwarna teal.

Mika dengan sigap menangkap nya dan meletakan bantal tersebut diatas kasurnya. (Sekarang, Michaela singkat jadi Mika aja yak, kepanjangan xD /ditabokMichaela)

"Huaaaaaaaa! Aku benci! Aku benciiiiiii!"seru Riliane ngambek. Mika sukses sweatdropped mendengar nya. "Aduuuuh Riliane! Kamu tuh kenapa sih? Dateng-dateng langsung nangis gitu,"ucap Mika heran.

"Gini lho-"

"Riliane-sama! Ada berita buruk!"seru Gumilia dari luar kamar Mika. "Ada apa, Gumi?"tanya Riliane bingung.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, tapi Allen-sama bilang ini berita buruk! Anda harus segera kembali ke Lucifenia!"seru Gumilia panik.

Riliane memutar bola matanya malas, "Huuuu~uh! Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali!"gerutu Riliane. Gadis pirang itu membuka pintu kamar Mika dengan kasar, dan membanting pintu tersebut tanpa perasaan.

 _Blam!_

Mika menghela nafas, "apa yang terjadi dengan putri pirang itu?"tanya Mika heran. Gumilia pun menggangkat bahunya, "saya juga tidak tahu, Michaela-san,"ucap Gumilia pelan. Riliane berlari menuju pelabuhan.

"Bawa aku ke Lucifenia! Sekarang!"perintah Riliane. Ney hendak membuka mulutnya, namun-

"CEPAT! SUDAH KUBILANG SEKARANG! TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!"

-keburu dipotong Riliane. Ney terpaksa mengangguk dan mulai mendayung perahu tersebut setelah Riliane naik ke kapal.

* * *

Di Lucifenia,

"Aduh! Kita ada dimana sekarang, Miku-neesan?"tanya Rin bingung. Miku menatap sekeliling mereka. "Mungkin ini tahun 499 EC?"tanya Miku balik.

Mendadak, iris Aquamarine milik Rin berbinar cerah. "Begitu?! YEEEY! Ayo kita masuk!"ajak Rin sembari menarik tangan Miku. Miku yang masih mempelajari tempat mereka berdiri, terkejut.

"Chotto matte! Bisa saja-"

"SIAPA KALIAN?!"

Rin menoleh dan terbelalak melihat siapa orang yang berteriak tadi.

Rambut pirang sebahu, iris Aquamarine cerah, berbadan pendek yang dibalut gaun oranye-putih cerah.

"KENAPA KAU MIRIP SEPERTIKU?!"teriak kedua gadis pirang yang mirip itu sembari menunjuka diri masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuki's note side:

Yuki:HUWAAAAT! APA INI?! /headbang/

Gila, ini aneh banget! Gak akan kebayang saya bikin fic nista kayak gini!

Ah sudahlah, yang penting, mohon reviewnya ya, minna!

Salam Hero,

Hanazawa Yuki, da.


End file.
